Many persons employed in industry, hospitals and offices are required from time to time to handle liquids or materials which may soil the cuffs of shirts, sweaters or blouses and the lower portion of the sleeves of clothing. For example, a lab technician normally engaged in handling office routines at a desk and must present a neat appearance to the public may be required from time to time to run lab tests involving colored liquids which stain clothing. At the present time, no disposable, water proof, inexpensive clothing protector is available.
Housewives, airline hostesses and other persons wearing long sleeved clothing require temporary cuff protection when they are temporarily called upon to attend to food preparation and other chores which bring them into contact with clothes soiling materials.